


you ruined my life by not being mine

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Code Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Drabble, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Coming to the bar is the best mistake that Suzaku has ever made.  Because it led him into the arms of a man named Lelouch.





	you ruined my life by not being mine

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Gorgeous" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> I just heard the song and this silly story wrote itself. This is a nice break from the knight & prince AU vol. 2 whose smut to plot ratio is ridiculous ahaha

Tonight is the best mistake that Suzaku has ever made.

After his girlfriend slapped him, called him a workaholic (his school projects kept them apart for all of _three days_ ) and stormed out on him declaring that it was over for them, he let his friends talk him into coming to this bar.  The pulsing lights almost hurt Suzaku's eyes and he had five shots in the last half-hour.  Gino has buggered off to flirt with girls and hasn't been seen in the last forty minutes. Anya has also slinked off to gods know where.  This is why Suzaku hates going out to bars.

He is about to call it a night and go home when someone catches his eyes. 

The man shouldn't be in a dingy bar like this and yet here he is in all his glory.  Honestly, he is so gorgeous that it makes Suzaku a bit mad.  The man has straight black hair that is on the long side and crystalline violet eyes that shine even in the dim light of the place.  A smirks plays on his lips as he talks to the bartender.  As he takes his whiskey on ice, he discards the slip of paper that the bartender handed him with the drink.  He winks at the dumbfounded bartender, raising the glass in thanks.

If he has a girlfriend or a boyfriend, Suzaku will be so jealous.  If he is single, well, that's  honestly even worse.  He is kind of furious that a stranger can make him feel this way.   There is nothing he hates more than what he can't have. 

Determined to at least talk to this guy, Suzaku makes his way to the bar, only to be stopped by a hammered guy that literally falls on his face in front of Suzaku.  Being the good man he is, Suzaku sighs and helps the other guy back on his feet.  Since he looks like he is seconds from hurling, Suzaku drags him to the men's loo in a hurry.

By the time Suzaku returns to the bar, the mystery beauty has departed.  He gets himself two shots of Fireball out of spite and marches off to the exit. He guesses he'll just stumble back to his cat, Arthur.  He is about to step outside when he catches a glimpse of that man again on the dance floor.  The dance floor is a mess of sweaty, drunken bodies swaying to the beat of whatever song is playing.  The new Taylor Swift song starts to play and Suzaku finds himself staring into the amethyst eyes from before.  

His elegance stands out like a rose bush growing in the middle of a desert.  He weaves his way in and out of people's arms, never staying with one person for longer than a few bars of the song.  Somehow, Suzaku's feet carry him closer to that man to the synth melody of the song.

"Looking for me?" he purrs.

"Maybe," Suzaku mumbles.  This guy is so gorgeous that he can't say anything to his face.

"Name's Lelouch," he says, hands skimming the inside of Suzaku's elbow down to his wrist. This Lelouch should think about the consequences of touching his hands in a darkened place.  His touch sears Suzaku's skin and there is nothing Suzaku wants more in this moment than to get a taste of those lips.

"Suzaku.  You come here often?"

"Nah," Lelouch answers with a shake of his head.  "Gay bars are more my thing. But I heard that a cool DJ was visiting tonight.  I guess now it's made it worthwhile."

Suzaku gulps.  "Oh really?"

Lelouch smirks.  He grasps the front of Suzaku's shirt and hauls him in.  Suzaku goes in, drawn in by Lelouch's magnetic field that's a bit too strong; more than he is drawn in by Lelouch's physical strength.  Their lips are mere millimetres apart when Lelouch whispers, "Wanna find out why, Su~za~ku?"

Damn.  His words alone are enough to make Suzaku's cock twitch in his jeans.

"Let's get out of here," Lelouch purrs.  He closes the gap between their lips and bites on Suzaku's upper lip.  He grins, tugging at it with his teeth and staring straight into Suzaku's eyes.

Suzaku is powerless to say no. 

He follows Lelouch out of the bar and into the back of a taxi.  He is so cool that Suzaku almost hates him.  The apartment complex they arrive at is fancy and Suzaku feels out of place as Lelouch guides him inside.  It turns out that Lelouch lives in the penthouse.  Of fucking course he does.  He pushes Suzaku towards his bed and shucks off all his clothes.  Naked, his skin nearly glows under the moonlight that streams in through the open curtains.  He is so gorgeous that it actually hurts.

"Suzaku," Lelouch smirks.  "Don't tell me that this is your first time with a man?"

Suzaku blushes.  "It's not!"  He's shared hand jobs and blown some dudes.  If anything, he would say that he is more into guys than girls.  It is, however, his first time doing a one night stand.  Gino and Anya will have a field day when they hear about this.

Lelouch frowns.  "I can see the hurt in your eyes, Suzaku.  You don't have to force yourself to do this."

That really pisses Suzaku off.  He has never liked it when people told him what he can and cannot do.  Something snaps inside of him as he grabs Lelouch's face and crashes their lips together.  If Lelouch was taken by surprise, he doesn't show it.

Suzaku moans when Lelouch nibbles on his lips, hands rubbing the inside of his thighs.  Lelouch seems to be an expect at being a damned tease and it is driving Suzaku wild.

"If you really are up for it, however," Lelouch breathes out, his voice gone low and husky as he speaks with his lips pressed to Suzaku's throat, "I'll be more than happy to be of service."

 

~

 

Suzaku wakes with a pounding head and dry throat.  He remembers the breakup and going out with his friends but the rest are fuzzy.  His shoulders sting as he sits up in an unfamiliar bed.

He looks around the room until his eyes land on a pale body marred with love bites.  Oh. Right.  Last night's memory comes rushing back, painting Suzaku's cheeks bright red.

"The sleeping beauty awakes," Lelouch says.  He yawns and sits up as well.  "You snore loudly, by the way.  Took me forever to fall asleep even though you fucked me good."

Oh crap.  So he didn't have a drunken sex dream.  A couple used condoms thrown on the floor provides further concrete evidence.

"Shit.  You aren't one of _those_ , are you?" Lelouch asks.

"What?"

"Relationship He-Man.  You feel guilty 'cause you fucked someone you aren't dating."

"No, no that's not it!" Suzaku exclaims.  "My head is killing me, is all."

Violet eyes narrow with suspicion.  Nevertheless, he throws a bottle of water and another with painkillers to Suzaku.

"We can do a trial here," Lelouch suggests.  "Take me out for brunch and see if I'm the kinda guy you like."

Suzaku blushes again.  He already knows that Lelouch is a perfect ten in his books. But he can't tell Lelouch that.

At least, not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got more anime gays. Volleyball, skaters, even some about dystopian world with bees! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.kenmanyan-24.tumblr.com)


End file.
